


[podfic] December 24, 1914

by soft_october



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Relationship, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 16:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_october/pseuds/soft_october
Summary: “I knew I'd find you here," the angel’s voice is choked, desperate, “This is one of yours, it has to be one of yours-” and for once Crowley wants to lie to him as much as Aziraphale wants it to be true.Hiding out from a battlefield in 1914 in uniforms of opposing sides, an angel and a demon witness both the destructive power of humanity and it's endless capacity for love.





	[podfic] December 24, 1914

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [December 24th, 1914](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018285) by [soft_october](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_october/pseuds/soft_october). 

> The heat of the summer broke and I was finally in the mood for recording this fic about a cold night during world war one. 
> 
> [Download here!](https://www.dropbox.com/s/dbk37h37a8gj3gn/December%2024th%2C%201914.mp3?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for listening! I've never done a podfic before, so if I've made any errors I'm super open to suggestions on how to improve! My Tumblr is [@soft-october-night](https://soft-october-night.tumblr.com/) if you'd like come by and say hello!


End file.
